


Jilly

by Naex2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naex2003/pseuds/Naex2003
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Jilly

Jilly

  
“Lily”, James said in a seductive tone, whenever James said her name like that it caused her to shiver out of pleasure, it reminded her of the first passion consumed night they had spent together,  
Slowly Lily licked her lips, provoking James, she knew exactly what he wanted and she wanted to see how long she could make him wait. He wasn’t making it easy for her though.  
James stood, he turned and picked Lily up pressing their foreheads together as he carried her to the bedroom, once in the bedroom Lily took charge, you see it wasn’t just love for Lily and James it was equality each believed that the other had just as much say in the relationship. Lilly then sunk to her knees ever so slowly she pulled down James’s pants and boxers and began to suck his cock, slowly at first then when his breathing became ragged she sucked faster perfectly in time with is thrusts.  
James then grasped Lily’s chin, tilting it towards his own as he pulled her in for a crushing kiss.   
Removing her clothes James decided it was time to pleasure his wife, “lie down” he whispered.  
Once she had laid down James started to place kisses in a trail down her neck, stopping when he reached her soft milky breasts, he then began to tease them with his tongue sucking on them individually until Lily was moaning, arching her back she rubbed her pussy against his cock hoping, praying that James would pay attention to the one place that was driving her absolutely mad.


End file.
